Une Autre Histoire
by ReadAgain
Summary: Lorsque les destins fusionnent, que les mondes se rencontrent, l'Histoire est réécrite. Nouvelle mission et nouvelle prophétie: l'alliance de Fairy Tail et de l'Ordre du Phoenix changera le Destin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et Harry Potter appartiennent respectivement à Hiro Mashima et J.K. Rowling.  
**

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Bonjour à tous. Ceci est la première histoire que j'ai jamais écrite. Ce récit commence au début de la 5ème année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, et quelques mois après la bataille contre Tartaros pour Fairy Tail, qui n'est pas dissoute. Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Ce récit est inspiré d'autres écrits de ce site, donc des ressemblances sont possibles, même si je vais faire de mon mieux pour les éviter. Je n'ai pas prévu de planning régulier pour l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres: n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si je n'écris pas assez régulièrement. Si vous le préférez, je peux aussi faire des chapitres plus courts pour poster plus souvent.  
**

 **Voilà donc le prologue: le Chapitre 1 arrive dans la journée.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Dumbledore écoutait distraitement le Professeur Trewlenay qui lui racontait encore une fois ses prédictions de plus en plus... originales sur la mort imminente du jeune Harry Potter, tout en rangeant divers papiers. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué qu'un certain professeur de potion venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du directeur, une expression impassible sur le visage, de frapper trois coups sur le bois sombre avant de porter la main à la poignée. Au moment même où l'homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte, la femme cessa soudainement son bavardage continu. Son visage se figea, son regard se fit vague et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le directeur, relevant la tête de sa paperasse, lança un regard surpris au professeur de divination, avant d'apercevoir son espion au fond de la salle. Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre pas, était tout aussi confus que Dumbledore face à l'attitude de leur collègue, et avant que l'un ou l'autre ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, une voix dure et rauque que tout deux connaissaient bien s'éleva :

 _« Elles seront 14, 14 venues d'ailleurs, 14 fées aux pouvoirs nouveaux... 14 passés, autant de destinées, une seule entité... voyageuses, elles rencontreront Ceux qui luttent pour Le détruire. S'ils s'unissent, peut être auront-ils une chance de Le vaincre avant que le monde ne sombre, avant que la Mort ne vienne... Fées de l'espoir, fées du courage... Elles sont la clé... la clé d'une victoire sans larmes, la clé d'une victoire sans perte. Pour Le vaincre, Ceux qui luttent pour Le détruire devrons s'allier aux fées... Elles seront 14, 14 venues d'ailleurs... »_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et Harry Potter appartiennent respectivement à Hiro Mashima et J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _Chapitre Un_

La guilde de Fairy Tail ne changeait pas. C'était, en toute apparence, un jour comme un autre pour les mages. Natsu et Grey se disputaient tandis que Lucy et Levy parlaient d'un nouveau livre avec animation, tout en sirotant des jus de fruits. Un peu plus loin, à une autre table, Happy papotait avec Carla, Wendy et Gajeel, ce dernier gardant un œil attentif sur le duel amical de Lily et Erza, et lançant de temps à autre un encouragement à l'Exceed qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Au bar, Lisanna, responsable du service pour la journée, tentait d'attirer l'attention de Juvia qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'un certain mage de glace. A côté d'elles, Asuka jouait avec Elfman sous les éclats de rires d'Alzac et Bisca, tous deux amusés par l'apparente gêne du mage massif devant l'enthousiasme joyeux de l'innocente petite fille. Freed, Bixlow et Evergreen se chamaillaient amicalement sous l'œil intéressé de Luxus pendant que Macao et Wacaba disputaient un énième concours de boisson avec Cana. Finalement, Makarov, assis sur le comptoir, observait la joyeuse bande, une étincelle amusée et bienveillante dans le regard, tout en dégustant sa chope de bière.

Rien d'inhabituel ce jour-là, si ce n'est que pour une fois, très peu de mages avaient pris une mission, profitant plutôt d'un jour de repos.

Depuis la bataille contre Tartaros, quelques mois plus tôt, les troubles semblaient avoir quitté Fiore. Zeref ne se montrait pas, et mis à part quelques guildes noires un peu trop belliqueuses, qui d'ailleurs, de façon plutôt étrange, cessaient soudainement toute activité dès qu'elles commençaient à s'agiter un peu trop (et la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail se doutaient, à juste titre d'ailleurs, de connaitre la raison de cet intriguant phénomène), rien ne venait briser le calme qui s'était installé à travers le pays.

Le maître, cependant, redoutait ce silence trop facile. Il savait que Zeref était probablement caché nul ne sait où, à préparer quelque chose. Malgré la paix, personne dans la guilde n'avait oublié que quelque part, le mage noir, en possession du livre contenant son plus puissant démon, ainsi que le dragon noir de l'apocalypse attendaient leur heure. Aussi, jamais Makarov n'aurait pu deviner que la prochaine grave menace qu'affronterait une partie de ses enfants ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre de ces deux ennemis.

«Maître! Une mission urgente!»

Tous les mages, surpris, cessèrent instantanément leurs activités pour se tourner vers Mirajane, source de la voix résonnante venant de crier, qui était apparue à l'étage, une feuille dans la main. Elle paraissait étonnement inquiète.

«Un problème mon enfant?»

Mira se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

«Nous venons de recevoir une requête de maître Warrod. Il...

-Le vieil arbre? l'interrompit un certain mage de feu.

-Natsu, un peu de respect! s'indigna Lucy. Et laisse donc Mira expliquer!

-Comme je le disais, reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, le seigneur Warrod requiert la présence de quatorze de nos mages : Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Bixlow, Lily, Levy, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Happy. Et..., une ride se creusa sur le front de Mirajane qui se tut.

-Un problème? demanda Levy, comme la mage ne paraissait pas vouloir finir sa phrase.

-C'est une mission classée SS-classe.»

Il y eut un hoquet de surprise, puis tous se turent. Le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les mages étaient soit trop choqués, soit trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour émettre le moindre mot. Ce fut Luxus qui rompit finalement l'immobilité.

«De quel type de mission s'agit-il? fit-il, mi-perplexe mi-inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas indiqué... répliqua Mira. Maître? Que fait-on?»

L'interpelé ne répliqua pas tout de suite, pensif. Finalement, il lâcha un soupir.

«C'est aux personnes concernées par la demande de décider de la marche à suivre.»

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Mais forcément...

Les réactions furent variées.

«J'm'enflamme!

-Gihihi!

-Une tournée de bière et en route!

-J'suis d'la fête!

-Monsieur Grey, vos vêtements!

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Vous comptez vraiment faire une mission de SS-classe?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

-Je ne le sens pas trop non plus...

-Hmm...

-Aye Sir!

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

-Mes babies sont ready! (ready!) (ready!) (ready!)

-Je ne sais pas trop si…

-SILENCE!»

Tous se turent soudainement au cri de la mage chevalier. Luxus eut un petit sourire moqueur envers ses camarades et le maître un regard amusé teinté de fierté. La jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate prit alors la parole d'une voix calme et autoritaire, douce et forte à la fois.

«Je pense que nous devrions commencer par nous rendre chez maître Warrod avant de prendre des décisions. Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'informations pour savoir s'il est sage de nous engager dans cette quête ou non. Nous en savons bien trop peu.

-Sage réaction, approuva joyeusement Makarov. Erza, je te nomme à la tête de cette équipe. Vous partez demain. Si, après avoir écoutée la demande de maître Warrod, vous voulez tenter cette quête, contactez-moi avant de vous mettre en route. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, continua le vieil homme, soudain grave. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne souhaite pas de tout cœur vous voir accepter et réussir cette mission. Cependant, si vous jugez cette tâche trop dangereuse, si vous avez un doute, même le plus infime, quant à votre capacité de revenir vivants de cette quête, renoncez-y. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre le moindre d'entre vous. Une mission de SS-classe nécessitant 11 mages et 3 Exceeds n'est surtout pas à prendre à la légère.»

Les mages acquiescèrent. Même si tous avaient énormément progressé ces derniers temps, ils avaient bien conscience (ou tout du moins c'était le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux), qu'une telle quête n'était pas une simple promenade de santé, quelle qu'elle soit, et qui que soient ceux qui l'accomplissaient. S'ils acceptaient, ils devraient tous se montrer extrêmement prudents.

«Qu'est-ce que l'affiche dit d'autre? demanda Grey.

-Que les mages concernés devront obligatoirement utiliser un sac à dos comme bagage, pour des raisons pratiques apparemment. Et qu'aucune personne dont la présence n'a pas été spécifiquement réclamée ne peut venir, conclut Mira, un trémolo dans la voix.»

En effet, sa petite sœur faisait partie des membres de la guilde demandés par la requête, tandis qu'elle-même et son frère auraient l'obligation de rester derrière. Sachant ce qu'il était advenu la dernière fois que la cadette des Strauss était partie pour une mission de S-classe, il était plus que compréhensible que l'ainée soit récitante à la laisser partir.

Tous les mages avaient compris l'émotion de la jeune femme, et ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la blâmer.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Mira.»

La mage sursauta, surprise d'entendre la voix du mage de feu juste derrière elle. Ce dernier avait posé une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Alors que la démone se retourna d'un geste brusque, elle vit un sourire rassurant et confiant naître sur le visage de son ami.

«Lisanna est forte, elle sera capable de se débrouiller. Et puis, on sera tous là pour veiller sur elle.

-Natsu a raison, intervint la principale concernée. Même si nous acceptons cette mission, ce qui n'est toujours pas décidé, tout le monde sera là. Je ne serai pas seule. Tout ira bien, je te le promets, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui... Vous avez raison tous les deux... C'est juste que...

-On comprend Mira, fit doucement Erza pour achever la discussion.»

La démone hocha la tête.

«Merci, conclut-elle dans un sanglot retenu.

-C'est pour ça que sont fait les amis non? répliqua le dragon slayer de feu, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Enlève ce sourire idiot de ta sale face tout de suite tête de flamme, ou je sens que je vais vomir.

-T'AS UN PROBLÈME LE GLAÇON?»

La salle partit dans un éclat de rire monumental. L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément devant les chamailleries habituelles des deux mages. Hilares, tous sentirent la pression qui pesait depuis l'arrivée de l'annonce s'envoler en un instant. La récurrence du comportement enfantin des deux mages était bien trop drôle. Les deux concernés suivirent leurs camarades et se mirent aussi à rire.

«Bon alors, reprit finalement Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? En route pour chez le vieil arbre! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Aye Sir! répondit la guilde à l'unisson, avec de nouveaux éclats de rires.

-Rendez-vous demain à la gare, à neuf heures précise! N'oubliez rien et soyez à l'heure! fit la chevalière, à la fois joyeuse et autoritaire.

Le lendemain, à neuf heures dix, les 14 mages de Fairy Tail prenaient place dans leur train. Ils remplissaient la moitié d'un wagon à eux seuls. Gajeel, Natsu et Wendy, qui avait elle aussi commencé à développer le célèbre mal des transports des dragons slayers peu après sa première utilisation de la dragon force, tentaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer leurs nausées, aidés par leur Exceed respectif, tandis que Cana, Lucy et Levy discutaient joyeusement de l'autre côté de l'allée. Derrière eux, Juvia soupirait en regardant Grey, ce dernier étant en pleine conversation avec Bixlow, tandis que Lisanna et Erza restaient en retrait, chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

«En passant... fit soudain Bixlow, se souvenant de quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé la veille au soir, Erza, Grey, est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment le mage Saint a choisi qui devait venir? Parce que, je veux dire, s'il nous a choisis précisément, c'est qu'il doit avoir fait des recherches sur nos membres. Or, si votre équipe est au complet, que Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna et Levy trainent souvent avec vous, qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi?»

Les deux interpelés le regardèrent, d'abord surpris puis pensifs, avant d'échanger un rapide regard entre eux.

«Eh bien... commença finalement le mage de glace, l'air hésitant, j'avoue que j'ai bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce gars... mais... la dernière fois, lorsqu'il nous avait choisi, Natsu et moi, pour la mission, il s'était avéré que nos deux domaines de compétences avaient été nécessaires. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en nous désignant... je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait cette fois aussi. Il doit avoir ses raisons, conclut-il avec un regard interrogatif en direction de la rousse.»

La mage chevalier approuva d'un hochement de tête.

«Même si je n'ai jamais demandé confirmation directement au seigneur Warrod à ce propos, j'ai toujours supposé qu'il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il nous en avait dit en nous envoyant sur cette première mission. Il est certes mystérieux et parait plutôt inoffensif à première vue, mais c'est l'un des rois d'Ishgar et un fondateur de Fairy Tail, sans compter qu'il possède de nombreuses années d'expérience : son pouvoir n'est pas anodin. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais je rejoins Grey: il doit avoir ses raisons.»

Bixlow, ainsi que Lisanna et Juvia qui avaient suivi l'échange, ne paraissaient pas satisfaits par ces réponses, mais se contentèrent d'approuver, sachant qu'insister auprès de leurs amis ne leur donnerait pas de nouvelles informations.

«Et puis, reprit le mage de glace, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi proche de nous que d'autres, mais tu es notre ami et un membre de Fairy Tail. C'est une raison amplement suffisante pour que tu viennes avec nous, non? conclut Grey sur un ton enjoué, avec un demi-sourire teinté de malice.»

Une fois le long voyage en train terminé, les mages entreprirent la marche de 2 heures qui les séparait du lieu de résidence isolé du mage sacré. Natsu, qui, comme ses deux compagnons dragon slayer, avait repris de l'aplomb une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, courait devant, son Exceed volant à ses côtés, et lançait de temps à autre une pique à ses camarades qui marchaient derrière lui. Ces derniers conversaient joyeusement pour passer le temps.

En milieu d'après-midi, la petite troupe arriva enfin à l'étrange maison-arbre dans laquelle vivait Warrod Sequen. Le vieux mage les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

«Ah, vous voilà les jeunes! les salua-t-il avec un rire, venez donc! ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main.»

Tous le saluèrent poliment et le suivirent dans la demeure. L'intérieur était, comme l'avait décrit les membres de l'équipe Natsu, envahi par les plantes les plus originales qu'il soit. Lisanna et Lily étaient impressionnés et contemplaient toute cette verdure avec intérêt, tandis que Levy, émerveillée, chuchotait à toute vitesse, sans se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait, essayant de reconnaitre les différentes espèces de fleurs. Gajeel, Juvia, Cana et Bixlow ne semblaient pas affectés le moins du monde. Les fées furent conduites à une large table de bois massif autour de laquelle tous prirent place. Le commanditaire de l'annonce leur proposa un thé, que les mages acceptèrent. Une fois que tous furent installés, une tasse de thé dans les mains tandis que Happy mangeait son poisson, la responsable du groupe en vint enfin à la raison de leur présence.

«Seigneur Warrod, nous aurions voulu savoir si vous pouviez nous donner plus d'informations sur cette mission que vous nous avez envoyé, commença Erza d'une voix douce. Une quête de SS-classe requérant la présence de 14 mages n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de commun, comme vous devez le savoir. De plus, certaines des personnes que vous avez désignées n'ont jamais fait une mission de S-classe, alors une mission de SS-classe... Nous voudrions savoir exactement ce que vous attendez de nous et ce que nous allons devoir affronter avant d'accepter, ou non, de remplir cette tâche.»

Le mage saint prit un air amusé devant le sérieux de la jeune femme.

«Eh bien, en réalité, cette mission n'était qu'un prétexte. J'avais juste envie d'un peu de compagnie.

...

-QUOI?!

-C'est une blague. La mission est réelle.

Les fées soupirèrent, ayant été prévenues du caractère assez... particulier du personnage, et Natsu et Grey marmonnèrent qu'ils en avaient déjà assez du mage et qu'ils voulaient rentrer. Le visage d'arbre de Warrod se durcit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

«Je comprends que vous soyez inquiets, et à juste titre, dit-il, d'une voix grave. La mission que je veux vous confier sera longue et éprouvante. Les dangers que vous devrez affronter seront multiples mais surtout nouveaux et imprévisibles. Vous devrez rester constamment sur vos gardes, et vos liens seront mis à rude épreuve. Cependant, si vous vous faites les bons alliés, je ne doute pas de votre capacité à réussir.»

Il marqua un silence, observant les mages qui s'étaient tendus à ces mots.

«Je veux que vous aidiez le Phoenix à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

* * *

Dans la sombre cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, les membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient été réunis par son créateur, Albus Dumbledore. Seize sorciers et sorcières étaient assis autour de la table massive, prêts à commencer leur réunion bimensuelle. Le directeur prit alors la parole.

«Pour commencer, merci à tous d'être venus ici ce soir. Arabella étant malade, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'attendre. Elle m'a cependant informé qu'aucun incident suspect n'a été déclaré chez les moldus. Hestia est de garde, nous sommes donc au complet. Remus, auriez-vous la gentillesse de commencer?»

Tour à tour, dans la sombre salle, les membres de l'Ordre rapportèrent leurs dernières informations: Remus Lupin expliqua ses difficultés à intégrer une nouvelle meute de loups-garous, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Alastor Maugrey et Emmeline Vance relatèrent les derniers mouvements de certains Mangemorts. Charlie Weasley, exceptionnellement présent, leur raconta ses efforts peu fructueux visant à recruter des alliés à l'étranger. Mondigus Fletcher repporta quelques rumeurs qui courraient les rues à propos des supporters du mage noir, mais rien de bien intéressant. Bill Weasley confirma qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau du côté des gobelins, qui ne laissaient rien paraître de leur opinion quant à la réalité du retour de Lord Voldemort. Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt parlèrent du Ministère qui était toujours convaincu que Dumbledore mentait, et ajoutèrent que, plus inquiétant encore, Fudge écoutait et prenait en compte tout ce que lui disait Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort bien connu des sorciers de l'Ordre. Dumbledore menait la discussion, écoutant très attentivement chacun des membres. Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et Molly Weasley restaient silencieux, les deux femmes demandant uniquement une précision de temps à autre. Finalement, lorsque tous eurent fini de s'exprimer, Albus voulut prendre à nouveau la parole, mais Arthur l'interrompit sur un ton inquiet.

«Excusez-moi Professeur, mais pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est de Poudlard? Comment cela se passe avec Dolorès Ombrage? Les enfants n'ont rien dit sur elle dans leurs lettres.

-Excepté Harry, il m'a dit qu'elle était, je cite, «à peu près aussi aimable que ta mère», fit Sirius, amusé, qui parlait pour la première fois ce soir-là, ce qui n'est, je dois l'avouer, pas bien rassurant. En même temps, en voyant ce qu'on sait d'elle...»

Les trois professeurs présents échangèrent un regard sombre, tandis que le reste du groupe se tournait vers eux, certains se montrant soudain un peu plus intéressés. Peu de nouvelles filtraient du château ces derniers temps.

«Eh bien, commença le directeur, le Professeur Ombrage nous a très clairement fait comprendre, dès le jour de la rentrée, que le Ministère a pour intention de prendre le contrôle de l'école. Sa nomination au poste de Grande Inquisitrice nous l'a bien prouvé. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne sont plus qu'une farce. Les élèves passent leurs cours dans leur livre, à apprendre les circonstances qui autorisent l'utilisation de la magie défensive, et comment éviter le combat de façon pacifique.

-Ça ne nous aide pas du tout, grogna Fol-Œil. Comment les gamins feront-ils pour se défendre contre les Mangemorts de Voldemort une fois sortis de l'école, ou en cas d'attaque?

-C'est bien le problème, approuva Dumbledore, grave.

-Et cela confirme nos suspicions, intervint Kingsley, le Ministère craint véritablement que vous ne formiez une armée pour prendre le pouvoir.

-Une armée d'élèves, ajouta Tonks, mi-amusée mi-agacée, je ne comprends même pas comment Fudge peut croire ça!

-Il est influencé, lui rappela Lupin.

-Quand bien même!

-Et les enfants? Comment réagissent-ils? demanda Molly.

-La plupart des étudiants ne disent rien, quoique quelques-uns n'aient pas l'air d'approuver les décisions du Ministère. Pour ce qui est de nos Gryffondors préférés, ajouta le professeur de métamorphose, une pointe de malice dans sa voix habituellement stricte et sévère, Miss Granger a parfaitement compris le but du Professeur Ombrage, et elle en a discuté avec Messieurs Weasley et Potter, peut-être aussi avec vos autres enfants. Le jeune Potter a d'ailleurs réussi à récolter 10 heures de retenue avec notre nouvelle «collègue» depuis la rentrée.

-Pour quelle raison? s'étonna Lupin, visiblement inquiet.

-Pour l'avoir traité de menteuse et avoir dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le Nom est de retour.

-C'est bien Harry ça! rigola Sirius.

-Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Remus. Se la mettre à dos ne lui apportera rien de bon.

-Tu veux dire qu'il devrait faire semblant de l'approuver? s'agaça Black.

-Je veux dire qu'il ferait mieux d'être prudent, corrigea gentiment le loup-garou.

-Remus a raison, Sirius, fit remarquer Dumbledore.»

Le concerné ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait du vrai dans leur paroles, même si son regard en disait long sur sa pensée.

«Il y a une dernière chose dont nous devons parler, reprit le vieil homme, qui n'a rien à voir avec nos amis du Ministère. Voyez-vous, j'ai très récemment découvert un nouvel élément, et il se peut qu'il se révèle être d'importance dans notre lutte.»

Tous, excepté Rogue, se redressèrent, ne sachant qu'attendre de ce qui allait suivre, une expression mi-inquisitrice mi-inquiète sur le visage, tandis que le directeur se faisait sérieux.

«Une nouvelle prophétie a été faite.»

Un silence suivit les paroles du vieux sorcier. La surprise se lisait sur bien des visages.

«Tu pourrais développer, Albus? grogna Maugrey, clairement agacé par l'air de mystère du vieux sorcier.

-Le jour de la rentrée, avant l'arrivée des élèves, Sybille a fait une nouvelle prédiction, commença le Professeur, l'air grave. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt car je voulais auparavant mener quelques recherches. La prophétie parle de «14 fées aux pouvoirs nouveaux». La suite est assez vague, mais j'ai facilement pu en déduire que cette prédiction concerne la lutte contre Voldemort. La prophétie évoque «Ceux qui luttent pour Le détruire». D'après moi, il s'agit la lutte de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour détruire Voldemort. Ce dernier n'est pas encore au courant de cette prédiction, cependant, je pense qu'il serait tout du même plus sage de retirer sa copie du Département des Mystères. Si ma supposition est juste, n'importe lequel d'entre nous devrait pouvoir s'en occuper. J'ai trouvé un sort qui permettra à celui qui la retirera de vérifier s'il est bien concerné par la prophétie avant d'essayer de la prendre, ce qui devrait éviter les problèmes d'effets secondaires si mon hypothèse se révélait fausse, bien que je doute que ce sera le cas. Si cette prophétie nous concerne vraiment, si elle fait vraiment référence à l'Ordre, alors il nous sera impératif de nous allier à ces fées, finit Albus, sa voix sérieuse et dure.»

* * *

Le long silence fut enfin brisé.

«Le Phoenix? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? De quoi s'agit-il? demanda Lisanna confuse, exprimant à voix haute ce que tous les mages se demandaient.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ce sera à vous de le découvrir, répondit le mage saint.

-Oy, oy, oy, attendez une seconde, intervint Gajeel. Vous voulez que nous partions faire une mission de SS-classe et vous ne nous donnez pas d'autres infos que des avertissements inquiétants et des phrases sibyllines? Vous êtes taré? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va accepter la mission comme ça?

Le dragon slayer ne fut même pas réprimandé pour le manque de respect, et, plus étrange encore, personne ne releva que Gajeel connaissait le terme «sibyllin», fait qui, en temps normal, aurait provoqué une ou deux crises cardiaques. Autour de la longue table, les fées étaient étrangement silencieuses, certaines effrayées par les sous-entendus du mage sacré, d'autres plus suspicieuses, agacées par son insistance à les tenir dans l'ombre. L'ambiance était tendue dans la charmante demeure.

«Je dois avouer que je rejoins Gajeel. Si vous avez des informations, pourquoi ne pas nous les dire? interrogea Erza, légèrement mal à l'aise, malgré toute sa bonne volonté envers leur hôte et la confiance instinctive qu'elle ressentait. Pourriez-vous au moins nous expliquer un peu plus clairement notre tâche? Qu'entendez par «aider le Phoenix», et qui est ce «Seigneur des Ténèbres»?»

Le Fondateur réfléchit quelques secondes. Il sembla durant un petit moment mener un conflit intérieur. Puis, il reprit la parole.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une personne ayant tué de nombreux individus, pour aucune raison valable, et menaçant les vies de nombreux innocents, dit le mage, se décidant finalement à leur en révéler plus. Il a pour but de régner sur sa communauté et même son pays, et il tue tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui ou qui n'entrent pas dans ses critères, c'est-à-dire quiconque ne faisant pas partie de ladite communauté ou n'en ayant pas toujours fait partie. Il est obsédé avec l'idée de pouvoir. C'est un être cruel n'hésitant pas à torturer ses semblables. Il possède de nombreux serviteurs, tous très fidèles, et parmi lesquels certains sont presque aussi dangereux que lui. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les sacrifierait tous si nécessaire. Le Phoenix est un grou... disons plutôt une entité qui lutte pour contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, à plus long terme, pour se débarrasser de lui. Son principal objectif est de protéger ceux qui constituent la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'attends de vous qui vous souteniez le Phoenix. Ce dernier et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont de forces à peu près égales, et lorsque la guerre éclatera au grand jour, elle fera de nombreux morts des deux côtés. Sauf, peut-être, si vous intervenez. Vous devriez être capables de préserver de nombreuses vies. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas. Vous ne serez pas ceux qui vaincront le Seigneur des Ténèbres: cela a été décidé il y a bien longtemps. Votre mission est de sauver autant de vies que possible. Maintenant, mages de Fairy Tail, acceptez-vous, ou non, de remplir cette mission? Acceptez-vous de lutter pour la vie de milliers d'innocents, en soutenant la lutte de Phoenix contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres?»

Les fées, interloquées par cette tirade, restèrent longtemps silencieuses. Même si, au fond, leur décision était déjà prise. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait supporter la souffrance d'innocents ou le meurtre. Ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour arrêter une telle personne. Tous se concertèrent rapidement du regard, puis, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que leurs pensées se rejoignaient, des sourires malicieux ou joyeux naquirent sur plusieurs visages.

«Posé comme ça... fit simplement Erza avec un léger sourire, déjà certaine de la suite.

-On accepte! s'exclama Natsu, sans même concerter verbalement ses camarades.»

Pas que c'eût été nécessaire.

«C'est parti!

-On va lui botter son derrière à cet imbécile de Seigneur Machinchouette!

-Fairy Tail est dans la place!

-Je viens aussi!

-On va lui faire sa fête!

-Aaaaaye Sir! conclut Happy joyeusement, craint pour se faire entendre.

Tous partirent dans un gigantesque éclat de rire aux mots très philosophiques du petit Exceed bleu.

Lorsque les mages furent calmés, Warrod reprit la parole en souriant.

«Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur vous.

-Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonne, intervint Levy. Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que nous affronterions des dangers encore inconnus et que la quête sera longue... pourriez-vous nous en dire plus?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est actuellement caché, et je ne sais pas quand il prévoit de se montrer au grand jour. Il rassemble ses troupes. Cependant je préfère vous envoyer là-bas le plus vite possible, ainsi vous aurez le temps de vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement et vous serez prêts dès qu'il passera à l'action. De plus, vous ne pourrez en aucun cas revenir ici avant la fin de la guerre, donc vous pourriez rester là-bas un petit bout de temps.

-Hum, Seigneur Warrod... Qu'entendez-vous par «là-bas» et «nouvel environnement» ? demanda timidement Wendy, un peu confuse.

-Disons juste que le pays dans lequel vivent le Phoenix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très loin d'ici, répondit le vieux mage avec un sourire malicieux qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. L'heure tourne, ajouta-t-il. Il va falloir y aller. Attendez moi quelques minutes, je reviens.»

Le vieux mage se leva et disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

«Bon, reprit Erza, soudain grave à nouveau, tout le monde a bien suivit? Est-ce que quelqu'un ne veut pas venir? D'après ce que nous a dit le Seigneur Warrod, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui qu'il soit, a l'air puissant. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une mission de SS-classe. Ce ne sera probablement pas une partie de plaisir. Si quiconque préfère rester derrière c'est maintenant.

-Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit veuille rentrer Erza, répliqua Grey, lui aussi redevenant sérieux. Je pense plutôt que nous avons tous envie de nous occuper de cette enflure qui s'amuse à tuer et torturer des gens. Hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer. Si on peut aider ce Phoenix, quoi ou qui que ce soit, à se débarrasser de lui, alors on y va.»

Tous approuvèrent, et la leadeuse du groupe eut un sourire féroce, tandis qu'une flamme meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux.

«Cher Seigneur des Ténèbres, les fées arrivent, et tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières.»

* * *

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, un jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir. Des cheveux de jais en bataille, de profonds yeux verts surmontés de lunettes contemplant le parc endormi et noir, il était assis dans son dortoir, à côté d'une fenêtre. Il avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, et son visage reflétait mille émotions. Rage mais aussi tristesse, colère et lassitude, volonté nouvelle et fatigue insurmontable, regret déchirant et espoir féroce, mais surtout impuissance éprouvante. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme folle, protectrice et destructrice, aimante et rageuse.

Ses pensées tourbillonnent. D'innombrables images l'assaillent en tous sens, sans qu'il ne réussisse à les décrypter. Son esprit bouillonne, enragé, indomptable. Mais une certitude demeure ancrée dans cet infernal chaos d'émotions.

 _Je veux me battre._

* * *

Comme le maitre le leur avait demandé, Erza contacta la guilde par lacrima pour confirmer qu'ils avaient accepté la mission. Après un encouragement rapide et un simple «bonne chance», Makarov rompit la communication.

Lorsque Warrod revient dans la salle où l'attendaient les fées, il portait divers objets dans les bras: une plume, un pendentif en or, un livret, une canne à pêche et un foulard turquoise étaient entassés sur une énorme quantité de tissu sombre. Le vieux mage posa son fardeau sur la table, sous les regards étonnés et curieux de ses invités.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça? demanda Cana.

-Pour commencer, je vais distribuer une cape à chacun d'entre vous, commença-t-il en désignant la masse brune que constituait les habits. Là où vous vous rendez, peu de personnes ont des cheveux blancs, roses, écarlates ou bleus. Les variations naturelles oscillent entre le blond, le roux, le brun et le noir. Aussi, ces capes permettront de dissimuler vos chevelures en plus de vos tenues, qui seront jugées pour le moins inhabituelles si ce n'est extravagantes. Voyons voir... Mademoiselle Strauss, voilà pour vous.»

Le mage saint eut vite distribué les capes, et il reprit ses explications tandis que les membres de Fairy Tail enfilaient leur nouveau manteau.

«Ces autres objets, continua-t-il, vont vous servir à vous rendre sur place. Ce sont des Porteauloins. Mettez-vous par groupes s'il vous plait, et prenez bien toutes vos affaires. Lisanna, Natsu et Happy, groupe 1. Lily, Juvia et Gajeel groupe 2. Lucy, Cana et Wendy groupe 3. Grey, Levy et Bixlow groupe 4. Erza et Carla groupe 5.»

Les fées se répartirent docilement, tout en se demandant comment pouvaient bien marcher ces Porteauloins. Warrod prit le pendentif et s'approcha de Natsu, Lisanna et Happy.

«Tenez tous les trois ce collier.»

Ils s'exécutèrent, quoique perplexes, tandis que leur employeur sortait une étrange petite baguette de bois de sa manche.

«A quoi ça sert?

-Agrippez-vous bien au Porteauloin et à vos affaires, indiqua le vieil homme. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâchez rien avant d'avoir touché le sol.»

Les trois mages, même s'ils se sentaient plutôt perdus, hochèrent la tête. Natsu semblait surexcité tandis que Lisanna était plus réticente même si déterminée.

«Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Bonne chance.»

Sur ces mots, il donna un petit coup sur l'objet avec sa baguette.

«Un...Deux...Trois.»

Alors, sous les yeux stupéfaits de leurs amis, ils disparurent.

«Waouh! C'était quoi ça? demanda Bixlow.

-Un Porteauloin. Plutôt étrange n'est-ce pas? A votre tour, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe de Lucy avec le foulard.»

Les trois jeunes filles s'agrippèrent au bout de tissu. Warrod exécuta le même procédé avec son étrange bout de bois, puis elles partirent à leur tour. De la même façon, la plume et la canne à pêche emportèrent respectivement Levy, Grey et Bixlow, et Gajeel, Lily et Juvia. Finalement, le mage saint s'approcha d'Erza et Carla en leur tendant le livret.

«Ce livret contient deux lettre: une que vous devrez lire à l'arrivée, une autre qu'il faudra donner au représentant du Phoenix, puisque vous devriez être les premières à réussir à le contacter. La première lettre vous expliquera comment le reconnaitre.

-Que voulez-vous dire par «les premières»? Pourquoi trouverions nous le Phoenix en premier? demanda l'Exceed.

-Ai-je oublié de le préciser? Tous les Porteauloins n'arrivent pas exactement au même endroit.

-QU-?»

Mais le vieux mage avait déjà activé le livret, et les deux mages disparurent.

«A vous de jouer, Fairy Tail.»


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail et Harry Potter appartiennent respectivement à Hiro Mashima et J.K. Rowling.**

 **Note de l'auteur: Salut! déjà trois mois depuis le premier chapitre, il faut vraiment que j'accélère. Objectif: un nouveau chapitre avant Noël! (2 mois à la place de 3 c'est faisable). Dites moi si vous préférez des chapitres moins longs mais plus fréquents.**

 **Le texte en gras, majucules, italique et souligné _COMME CECI_ est extrait directement de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , J.K. Rowling version française.**

 **Si vous trouvez des fautes dans mon texte, merci de me prévenir.**

 **Allez, vous devez en avoir marre de mon blabla. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Leurs mains étaient accrochées au collier, comme attirées par un aimant qu'ils ne pouvaient lâcher. Tirés par le nombril, ils filaient, assourdis par le sifflement du vent, dans un tourbillon de couleurs ne formant aucune image définie. Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise. Soudain, après un instant ou peut-être une éternité, leurs pieds touchèrent le sol. Les deux mages tombèrent, surpris par l'arrêt brutal, tandis que l'Exceed déploya ses ailes à la dernière seconde. Natsu, soudain prit de nausée, resta agenouillé sur le sol de bitume noir. Son amie se releva péniblement, prenant connaissance de leur entourage.

Les trois fées étaient arrivées dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse. Le sol humide dégageait une odeur nauséabonde d'urine et de déchets, et une poubelle avait été renversée à quelques mètres d'eux. Un léger couinement et quelques grattements laissaient supposer la présence d'autres êtres très peu accueillants. L'allée étroite était sinon déserte et ne semblait pas très fréquentée. Lisanna frissonna, mal à l'aise, tandis que son compagnon se redressait difficilement.

«Eh bien, j'avais espéré une arrivée plus grandiose! plaisanta Natsu.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les autres, répliqua Lisanna avec un sourire.

-Aye sir!»

* * *

Les trois jeunes filles s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe verte et humide, formant un tas informe de membres entrelacés, tandis que leurs affaires s'écrasaient un peu plus loin. Leur inconfort les empêcha de remarquer la fraicheur purifiante de l'air, le silence uniquement brisé par le souffle du vent et les odeurs vivifiantes.

«Où sommes-nous? fit enfin Wendy en essayant péniblement de se relever.

-Bonne question, répondit la mage aux cheveux d'or en observant les alentours.»

Le ciel d'un bleu limpide n'était traversé que quelques poudrées blanches. Le vent sifflait dans les branches des hauts conifères couverts d'un manteau vert sombre et sur les lignes de crête des majestueux pics s'élançant vers l'infini azur. Le grondement lointain d'un torrent chantait avec la brise. Le paysage était tout de roche, d'eau, d'air et de verdure. Il n'y avait aucune trace de présence humaine.

«La montagne? demanda simplement la plus jeune.

-Sérieusement?! Il n'aurait pas pu nous envoyer en ville ce vieil arbre? Doit pas avoir une trace d'alcool dans le coin! râla malicieusement Cana.

-Cana... soupira Lucy.

-Hummm... Les filles... commença la Dragon Slayer sur un ton inquiet.

-Oui? l'encouragea Cana.

-Où sont Natsu, Happy et Lisanna?»

* * *

A un autre endroit, dans le même pays, ignorants tout de la localisation de leurs compagnons, Grey, Levy et Bixlow se tenaient, perplexes, au milieu d'un champ limité par une clôture de barbelés et empli de chèvres...

«Mais où sont les autres? Ils auraient dû arriver avant nous, non? s'inquiéta Levy.

-Je ne se pas... répondit le mage de glace en rangeant la plume-porteauloin dans son sac.

-Et où on est d'abord?! s'écria Bixlow avec indignation.»

* * *

«La mer... mais pourquoi la mer sérieux? Et il pleut en plus!»

En haut d'une falaise de granite usée par le temps se tenaient deux mages et un Exceed, regardant les lames déferlantes s'écraser contre leur promontoire. Dans le ciel, les nuages sombres amoncelés déversaient des trombes d'eau glaciale, et la houle hurlait dans les fissures de la roche grise.

«Ce n'est pas la faute de Juvia! s'exclama la mage de l'eau.

-J'ai jamais dit ça idiote! répliqua Gajeel.

-Mais plus important... fit Lily de sa voix grave, une canne à pêche à la main. Où sont les autres?»

* * *

Dans le monde magique de Grande Bretagne, personne ne perçu le changement qui se produisit à cet instant précis. Alors que chacun continua d'accomplir sa besogne, de se presser à telle ou telle affaire, à mener sa petite vie quotidienne, tous échouèrent à percevoir l'infime changement ayant bouleversé leur monde dans ses profondeurs abyssales.

La Roue du Destin venait de tourner.

* * *

POUF! BAM!

Deux silhouettes s'écroulèrent dans la haute herbe pale. Elles prirent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, puis la plus grande d'entre elles se redressa. Erza se remit sur ses pieds en détaillant ses alentours, tandis que Carla déploya ses ailes et s'éleva d'un bon mètre. Les deux fées étaient arrivées dans un petit jardin laissé à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années, au milieu duquel se dressait une maison de pierres grises au toit effondré. L'une des ailes de la demeure avait été totalement détruite, probablement dans une explosion. L'ancienne masure était recouverte de lierre, et la haie du jardin poussait en tous sens. Devant la maison se trouvait un petit portillon de bois donnant sur la rue bordée d'autres habitations, toutes dans un état habitable, contrairement à la vieille bâtisse. Cependant, le style architectural était étranger au deux mages. Par derrière se trouvait une forêt dont les arbres étaient colorés de jaunes, d'ors, d'ocres, d'oranges, de bruns, de rouges, et de mille et une fabuleuses couleurs de l'automne.

«Nous avons dû voyager loin... Ce n'est pas la même saison qu'à Fiore, et l'architecture et la flore sont différente de tout ce que j'ai jamais vu sur notre continent...fit Erza.»

L'Exceed fit un "hum" en agrément. Erza se concentra alors sur l'air qui les entourait. Elle sentait de la magie... Mais c'était très différent de chez elles. Et...

«De la magie noire émane de ce bâtiment! s'exclama Carla en se tournant vers la maison.

-Oui... mais elle semble ancienne... répondit Erza.»

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne fut dit, tandis que les deux mages continuaient de détailler ladite maison.

«Wendy! s'exclama soudain Carla, se souvenant de leur situation. Tous les autres... Rah, pourquoi a-t-il jugé utile de tous nous séparer! Déjà que l'on ne sait même pas où l'on est, il fallait aussi lâcher ces idiots sans cervelle dans la nature! Et Wendy avec eux!

-On va les retrouver, la rassura l'autre mage. Et pour commencer...»

Erza se baissa pour ramasser leurs bagages et le livret qui les avait transportées ici. Se faisant, deux lettres tombèrent du carnet, et la mage chevalier s'en empara. Elle ouvrit la lettre qui leur était adressée tandis que Carla vint se positionner derrière son épaule pour lire.

 _Bienvenue en Grande Bretagne jeunes fées!_

 _C'est dans le Royaume Uni, pays où vous vous trouver actuellement, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sévit. Vous vous tenez actuellement (si mes calculs étaient bons) devant le Cottage des Potters à Godric's Hollow. Il y a maintenant environ 14 ans, Lily et James Potter, qui luttaient tous les deux contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ont été assassinés en ces lieux par leur, et maintenant aussi votre, ennemi. Tous deux sont enterrés au cimetière du village, derrière l'église._

 _Le représentant du Phoenix qu'il vous faudra contacter ressemble physiquement à Precht, même si son caractère est opposé. Sa confiture préférée est la framboise. Son nom est Albus Dumbledore._

 _Bonne chance à vous!_

 _Warrod S., ex-mage de Fairy Tail, 4ème Mage Saint_

 _P.S.: Ne vous inquiétez pas quant au temps que vous allez passer dans cette dimension: le temps sur Terre passe 12 fois plus vite que sur Earthland. Si vous restez 12 mois, un seul mois sera passé pour nous._

 _P.P.S.: Ne perdez pas les Porteauloins! Sans eux vous ne pourrez pas rentrer._

 _P.P.P.S.: Je pense que j'oublie encore quelque chose, mais..._

«Une autre dimension?! s'étrangla Carla.»

Erza eut un grognement.

«Avec un peu de chance, Natsu se sera mit tout le gouvernement du pays à dos le temps qu'on le retrouve, soupira la rousse. Espérons que Lisanna saura le contrôler.

-Que fait-on maintenant? demanda Carla, qui ne savait plus que faire, trop angoissée pour sa protégée pour penser calmement.

-Commençons par essayer de contacter le Phoenix. Nous ne connaissons pas le pays, nous n'avons aucune idée sur sa taille ou sur les créatures qu'il abrite... Nous avons besoin d'aide, et il semble que nous n'avons que ce Phoenix vers qui nous tourner.

-Cependant, nous ne savons pas où le trouver, ni cet Albus Dumbledore... continua la chatte blanche, que le raisonnement de sa camarade commençait à apaiser. Mais si ces Lily et James Potter se battaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il est probable qu'ils connaissaient le Phoenix.

-Donc on va devoir explorer la maison et le cimetière, conclut Erza. Il a l'air d'être environ midi ici... Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. On n'aura qu'à utiliser cette maison pour la nuit.»

L'Exceed hocha la tête.

«Nous devrions aussi utiliser ces capes que le sir Warrod nous a données, reprit la jeune femme. Et tu devrais prendre la forme humaine que tu as travaillée avec Mirajane, on ne sait jamais...Rien ne nous dit que les Exceeds sont courants ici.

-On devrait même ne pas utiliser de magie du tout, fit Carla. On ne sait pas si c'est illégal comme à Edolas... même si, au moins, il y a de la magie dans l'air. Vérifions si nous pouvons l'utiliser.»

Erza invoqua un épée puis la fit disparaître, tandis que sa compagne prit l'apparence d'une jeune fille humaine.

«Ça marche, constata simplement Erza. Bon, allons-y.»

Les deux amies rabaissèrent leurs capuches pour dissimuler leurs chevelures, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison en bataillant contre les herbes folles. Alors que Carla portait la main à la porte décolorée, Erza se retourna subitement, invoquant de nouveau un sabre. Alarmée par ce mouvement soudain, l'Exceed fit de même, juste à temps pour voir apparaître une pancarte de bois sur leur droite. La chevalière s'approcha, son arme toujours en main.

 _ **EN CE LIEU, DANS LA NUIT DU 31 OCTOBRE 1981**_

 _ **LILY ET JAMES POTTER PERDIRENT LA VIE.**_

 _ **LEUR FILS, HARRY, DEMEURE LE SEUL SORCIER**_

 _ **QUI AIT JAMAIS SURVÉCU AU SORTILÈGE DE LA MORT.**_

 _ **CETTE MAISON, INVISIBLE AUX MOLDUS, A ÉTÉ LAISSÉE**_

 _ **DANS SON ÉTAT DE RUINE COMME UN MONUMENT**_

 _ **À LA MÉMOIRE DES POTTER**_

 _ **ET POUR RAPPELER LA VIOLENCE**_

 _ **QUI A DÉCHIRÉ CETTE FAMILLE.**_

Les fées restèrent un instant silencieuses, contemplant la pancarte sur laquelle avaient été rajoutées de nombreux graffitis, messages aux deux décédés et à leur enfant maintenant orphelin.

«1981, Sorcier, Sortilège de la mort... nous sommes vraiment dans un autre univers, murmura Carla. Au moins, cela confirme que la magie, ou tout du moins une forme de magie, est pratiquée ici aussi... mais que sont des _"Moldus"_?

-Bonne question... fit Erza. D'après la lettre, tout cela s'est passé il y a 14 ans, nous devons donc être en 1995.

-Entrons.»

La jeune fille aux cheveux de neige ouvrit avec difficulté la vieille porte rouillée, puis les deux mages pénétrèrent dans la ruine. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce qui avait dû, à une autre époque, être le séjour de la demeure, et dans laquelle la plupart des meubles avaient été retirés. Il ne restait plus qu'une ancienne commode et une table de bois clair et rongé, ainsi que quelques chaises, certaines manquant un pied. Les murs qui avaient autrefois dû être blancs ou crème étaient recouverts d'une poussière sombre, et de nombreuses araignées avaient élu domicile sous le plafond, l'envahissant de toiles de soie. Empruntant l'escalier dont le bois grinçait, les deux fées arrivèrent dans un couloir contenant six portes. Elles découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'une large salle de bain contenant plusieurs lavabos et une gigantesque baignoire, de deux chambres d'amis, de ce qui semblait avoir été un bureau par ses nombreuses étagères vides, d'une troisième chambre appartenant sans aucun doute au couple Potter, et finalement, d'une dernière chambre sur la porte de laquelle était marqué " _Harry"_ et qui semblait avoir été le lieu de l'explosion ayant détruite la demeure.

«Que s'est-il donc passé ici... murmura Erza.

-Le panneau disait que l'enfant avait survécu au "Sortilège de la mort", quoi que ce soit, réfléchit Carla. Peut-être est-ce ce qui a causé l'explosion?

-Sûrement...»

Fouillant la maison de fond en comble durant une bonne heure, les deux amies ne trouvèrent aucune information supplémentaire sur la famille Potter ou sur le Phoenix. Il semblait que tout avait vidé et transporté ailleurs... où que cet ailleurs soit.

«Allons au cimetière, proposa simplement la chevalière, en voyant l'Exceed revenir dans le séjour où elle l'attendait.»

Cette dernière hocha la tête et les deux mages partirent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là...

«Je n'en peux plus de cette folle! s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Griffondors, pensant encore au ridicule essai de Défense qu'elle venait de terminer.»

C'était le quatrième week-end à Poudlard depuis la rentrée du premier septembre, et la salle commune des lions était étrangement vide en raison du temps magnifique. La majorité de la population étudiante avait délaissé les couloirs du château pour profiter de la douceur des derniers beaux jours. Au dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu pur, le Lac noir reflétant sa couleur d'azur. La brise faisait frémir la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, tandis qu'une joyeuse clameur montait de la pelouse où s'étaient installés les élèves des différentes maisons. Quelques-uns avaient organisé un match de Quidditch amical avec pour arbitre un préfet de Serdaigle, et des supporters acclamaient les joueurs.

Rien dans ce tableau n'aurait pu insinuer que le plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque venait de revenir à la vie juste quelques mois plus tôt.

«Où sont passés Ron et Harry? demanda Ginny à sa camarade en guise de réponse, prenant elle aussi place dans un canapé.

-Ils sont allés faire un tour au bord du lac. Je pense qu'ils voulaient aller voir si Hagrid était enfin rentré.

-Je vois.»

Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé leur matinée dans la bibliothèque pour avancer leurs devoirs, en compagnie des deux réticents garçons. Leur travail enfin achevé, elles avaient décidé d'aller profiter du calme exceptionnel de la tour des Griffondors. Toutes deux, malgré les cours et les devoirs, ne pouvaient oublier qu'au dehors, leurs famille et amis de l'Ordre du Phoenix cherchaient à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et de ses serviteurs. Même si elles ignoraient tout de la nature de ses projets, et que l'ennemi ne s'était pas encore dévoilé à tous, les jeunes sorcières savaient pertinemment que ceux à qui elles tenaient étaient en danger constant, et aucune d'elles ne réussissaient de ce fait à se détendre. Elles étaient épuisées, et comptaient bien profiter de cette journée de repos pour tenter de récupérer, à défaut de parvenir à se distraire.

«Où en es-tu avec Harry? demanda subitement Ginny, après quelques minutes de silence. Lui as-tu reparlé à propos d'enseigner lui-même la Défense?

-Pas encore, soupira la plus âgée, qui venait de fêter ses 16 ans. Je pensais ramener le sujet dans la semaine. Avec un peu de chance il aura eu suffisamment de temps pour se faire à l'idée.»

La rousse hocha silencieusement la tête. Les deux amies redevinrent silencieuses.

* * *

Au même moment, trois fées s'étaient réfugiées dans une grotte creusée dans une falaise surplombant la mer, à l'abri de la tempête qui rugissait au dehors.

«Que fait-on maintenant? demanda Pantherlily après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence. Il semblerait que nous ayons tous été séparés...

-Juvia ne sais pas, mais elle pense que nous devrions essayer de retrouver les autres.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le Dragon Slayer. On ne sait même pas où l'on est, et avec cette pluie aucune chance de trouver la moindre odeur... S'ils sont pas loin. On va être obligés d'y aller à l'aveugle.

-Pour l'instant, attendons la fin de l'orage, dit Lily, tendu à cause du tonnerre.»

* * *

Ailleurs, trois amies profitaient d'une pause bien méritée.

«Ahhh, ça fait du bien! s'exclama Lucy après avoir bu une longue rasade d'eau.

-On ne doit plus être très loin du sommet, fit Wendy. L'air se raréfie et se rafraîchit, et le vent est du plus en plus fort.

-Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud, remarqua Cana. Et ces habits célestes sont vraiment super pour la randonnée Lucy.

-Oui, il faudra que je remercie Virgo.

-Allez, repartons, repris la mage des cartes. Le plus vite on est en haut, le plus vite on pourra savoir vers où aller et redescendre.

-En route!»

* * *

«Donc, récapitulons»

Natsu, Lisanna et Happy avaient déambulé pendant plusieurs heures dans la ville où ils étaient arrivés. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun de leurs camarades, cependant, ils avaient été éblouis par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu: les bâtiments, les transports, les personnes, rien ne leur était familier. Quoique très remarquables avec leurs capes et leur peluche chat bleu c'est-à-dire Happy, la foule pressée avait empêché les deux mages d'être abordés, ce qui leur avait évité de répondre à des questions ayant le potentiel de les placer dans l'embarra. Lisanna avait aussi réussi à empêcher toute destruction de la part de Natsu, ce qui, d'après elle, était un petit exploit.

Les trois amis se trouvaient à présent dans une petite ruelle déserte, essayant de déterminer ce qu'ils devaient faire.

«La ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvons s'appelle Londres, et c'est la capitale de l'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni. D'après les apparences, nous semblons être dans un univers parallèle, puisque nous sommes le 24 septembre 1995 et non pas le 7 avril X792, sans compter les immeubles, les voitures ou les boutiques, tous très différents de Fiore. Il n'y a aucune trace de magie dans les rues, pourtant elle est présente dans l'air, et utilisable. Mieux vaut cependant s'abstenir d'en faire usage puisque personne n'a l'air au courant de son existence. Nos amis peuvent se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète, mais il serait plus logique qu'ils soient dans le même pays que nous, puisqu'il est peu probable que nous dispatcher aux quatre coins du monde nous aide à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous n'avons pas d'argent valable... lista Lisanna. Qu'est-ce que j'oublie?

-Euh... que j'ai faim? proposa Natsu, mais surtout qu'on doit retrouver nos amis, finit-il plus sérieusement.

-Aye! renchérit Happy»

Malgré leur situation actuellement instable, Lisanna sourit.

«Commençons par essayer de trouver un lieu où passer la nuit. Il est encore tôt, mais ça pourrait nous prendre du temps.

-C'est parti!»

* * *

«Rah! Des champs, des champs et encore des champs! On pourrait pas changer un peu?»

Après une bonne heure de marche, Grey, Levy et Bixlow étaient toujours perdus en pleine campagne. Les nuages cotonneux défilaient dans les hauteurs du ciel, tandis que les praires ondulaient sous le vent. Aucune habitation n'était en vue.

«Cela ne fait qu'une heure qu'on marche Grey, remarqua Levy, amusée.

-Cependant il n'a pas tort, fit Bixlow. Ça devient lassant à la longue.»

* * *

Dans une sombre maison...

«Ça va Moony?»

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à son vieil ami sans montrer aucune surprise - il l'avait entendu arriver bien sûr. Sirius Black se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dissimulé dans ses yeux sombres - indistinguable pour quiconque à l'exception de celui à qui il faisait face. Celui-ci était celui qui le connaissait le mieux à présent - il y en avait eu un autre autrefois, qui le dépassait de peu. Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement.

«Je ne sais pas, Padfoot, avoua Remus Lupin, caressant le surnom si longtemps oublié. Il baissa les yeux. J'ai juste une impression bizarre... probablement mon imagination... mais c'est de plus en plus présent... le sorcier se tut, distrait, ne trouvant pas les mots pour continuer.

-La pleine lune est encore loin pourtant, remarqua l'autre en fonçant les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça... commença le loup-garou. Il n'acheva pas.»

Remus se détourna. Intrigué et inquiet, l'homme au cheveu de jais se redressa et fit quelques pas en direction du plus jeune, avant de s'asseoir dans l'antique canapé sur lequel son ami avait pris place. En silence, dans un geste mille fois répété, Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules du lycanthrope, tandis que ce dernier plaçait doucement sa tête dans son cou. Alors que d'autres auraient été gênés par le contact, les deux Maraudeurs, après des années passées à se réconforter mutuellement lors de nuits sans sommeil, trouvaient la proximité on ne peut plus naturelle. Entre cauchemars et pleines lunes, l'affection partagée était vite devenue le meilleur des remèdes pour les adolescents qu'ils étaient, à une autre époque. Même plus d'une décennie de séparation n'avait pu effacer ce qui était pour eux comme une seconde nature.

«Je ne sais pas quoi, ni pourquoi, ni comment... mais je le sens. Quelque part... quelque chose a changé. Tout a changé.»

* * *

À Godric's Hollow, les deux mages vadrouillaient dans les rues pavées, recevant des regards curieux de la part des quelques passants. Les maisons aux façades anciennes, sur les fenêtres desquelles étaient installées des jardinières en fleurs, brodaient les rues colorées et lumineuses. Le bruit lointain de rires d'enfants faisait écho sous les toits de tuiles noires et brillantes, emplissant le village d'une gaieté joyeuse. Les promeneurs se saluaient avec un sourire, et les chants d'oiseaux se mêlaient au doux murmure de la brise, créant une symphonie à jamais unique.

«Ce village est agréable... cela me rappelle Magnolia, dit sereinement Erza.»

L'Exceed agréa en esquissant un petit sourire.

Elles empruntèrent encore quelques rues, déambulant au hasard, avant de se retrouver sur une petite place au centre de laquelle se dressait une monument aux morts. Elle était bordée de quelques habitations, ainsi que de plusieurs boutiques, d'une poste et d'un café presque vide, à l'exception de deux vieillards discutant tranquillement autour d'une choppe de bière. Au fond sur la droite se trouvait aussi une petite chapelle blanche au clocher élégant surmonté d'une croix. Par derrière, une haie d'environ un mètre de hauteur n'était interrompue que par un portillon de fer rouillé, lequel s'ouvrait sur une étendue d'herbe rase et ombragée où l'on avait alignés des pierres de différentes tailles.

Sans se concerter, les deux fées traversèrent la place en direction du petit cimetière. Cependant, alors qu'elles passaient à coté de l'obélisque sur laquelle des noms étaient gravés, l'Exceed s'arrêta subitement et attrapa au même moment le poignet de se camarade qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

«Regarde!»

Erza suivit son regard. Carla avait les yeux fixés sur la statue à laquelle le monument avait laissé place. Il s'agissait de trois personnages. Le premier, un homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes, souriait tendrement. Il avait passé son bras autour du dos de celle ce tenant à ses côtés, et placé sa main sur sa hanche. La femme avait le même sourire, un visage bienveillant, et ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules. Dans ses bras se tenait un petit garçon endormi. L'enfant ne devait pas dépasser les deux ans. Les adultes avaient de longues capes tandis que le garçon portait une grenouillère. C'était une famille heureuse.

Une inscription lisait:

 _"En mémoire de la famille Potter"_

 _1981_

«Ils ont l'air si jeunes, chuchota la fille à la chevelure de neige.

-Et nous sommes là pour empêcher d'autres morts comme celles-ci, promit l'autre. Allons-y, reprit-elle après un silence.»

Les étrangères se détournèrent et parcoururent le reste de la distance les séparant du cimetière. La plus grande fit pivoter l'entrée dans un grincement, et les deux silhouettes pénétrèrent les lieux. Les tombes de marbre s'alignaient sous le feuillage murmurant des marronniers, et le silence régnait sur l'endroit. Les mages se séparèrent et partirent déambuler dans les allées immobiles. Longuement, leurs yeux sillonnèrent les inscriptions usées par le temps, derniers vestiges d'existences depuis longtemps oubliées. Sous leur pas lent chantonnait le doux crissement des feuilles mortes. Respectant la tranquillité du cimetière, n'osant troubler le repos de ceux qui y étaient allongés, les deux seules visiteuses restaient muettes.

«Là, fit simplement Carla après quelques minutes.»

Erza, l'entendant, entreprit de la rejoindre. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle dépassait une tombe de granit sombre, un nom aperçu de coin de l'œil capta son attention. Elle marqua une pause et se retourna.

«Erza?

-J'arrive, répliqua l'interpellée après une pause, en reprenant sa route.»

L'Exceed se tenait devant une pierre de marbre blanc. Sur la tombe, un bouquet de roses blanches commençait à faner. Quelques mots étaient gravés d'une couleur d'or:

 _ **JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960**_

 _ **MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981**_

 _ **LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960**_

 _ **MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981**_

 _ **LE DERNIER ENNEMI QUI SERA VAINCU, C'EST LA MORT**_

«Cela signifie vivre après la mort, n'est ce pas? murmura Erza.

-Je suppose.»

Les deux fées restèrent quelques instants silencieuses, rendant hommage aux deux inconnus reposant à leurs pieds, à ces deux jeunes de seulement vingt et un an ayant perdu la vie dans une lutte dans laquelle les deux compagnes et leurs amis allaient bientôt se battre à leur tour.

«Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup, reprit Carla.

-Peut-être pas cette tombe, mais...»

Lui indiquant d'un signe de la suivre, la chevalière retourna auprès de la tombe de granite devant laquelle elle s'était déjà arrêtée précédemment. Inquisitrice, l'Exceed marcha dans son sillage, puis détailla à son tour l'ancienne tombe.

«Ce sont des Dumbledore, remarqua-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui, mais les dates ont plus d'un centenaire. On peut quand même espérer que leurs descendants vivent encore ici. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra essayer de consulter les registres de la ville. Peut-être pourrons nous trouver quelque chose.

-Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit de la même famille, Dumbledore est peut être un nom courant ici, contra la plus jeune, et nous ne savons pas si on nous laissera visualiser documents officiels en mairie, surtout que nous n'avons pas de papiers administratifs ici.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas d'autres pistes, n'est ce pas? répondit malicieusement Erza. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'attendrais la permission.»

Carla soupira.

* * *

L'animal regardait le paysage de ses yeux d'or. Le soleil se couchait derrière les sommets des montagnes lointaines, embrasant le ciel de milliers de flammes colorées venant happer dans leurs bras les nuages blancs. Les forêts étaient progressivement plongées dans l'ombre, tandis que les dernières lueurs du jour tentaient vainement de s'accrocher à la pointe des hauts conifères. L'air se rafraîchissait et le lac se couvrait doucement de nuit. Le chant des oiseaux envahissait ce spectacle immobile, belle mélodie offerte une fois de plus dans les derniers instants de lumière avant que les ténèbres ne l'oblige à s'effacer.

L'oiseau se tenant au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, cependant, n'émettait pas même le plus léger murmure. Il se dressait, fier, faisant face à l'astre de feu, guetteur veillant sur son domaine. Son plumage était de flammes, son port princier et ses iris d'une intelligence inégalée. Longuement, il contempla l'immuable scène, cette vision magnifique que rien ne pouvait espérer équivaloir.

Durant un instant, quelques secondes, une heure, des jours ou peut-être une éternité, rien ne vint troubler ce tableau idyllique, si ce n'est parfois quelque créature venant frôler la surface des vagues dans un claquement d'eau, avant de repartir dans des profondeurs inconnues et mystérieuses.

Puis, alors que le dernier rayon de soleil disparut, alors que les vibrantes voix s'évanouissaient lentement, que dans les bois tombait une nuit profonde et que les flammes du ciel s'évaporaient, un chant s'éleva.

C'était un chant né des abysses à l'aube des temps, un chant plus ancien que la vie, un chant venu des fins fonds de l'univers. Mélodie aux notes plus pures que le cristal, il conquérait les âmes des tous les êtres, de toute vie ayant jamais existé. Hymne à la beauté des choses, hymne aux puissances indomptables, à la force des vagues, au souffle du vent, à la fougue du feu et la violence de l'orage, hymne à la liberté, hymne l'harmonie des sens, hymne à toute sorte de vie, hymne au ciel et à la terre, aux étoiles et à la lune, hymne à l'amour et à la tendresse, à l'amitié et à la joie, hymne au passé, au présent, au futur, hymne au combat durement gagné, hymne à la pensée sans entraves, hymne à l'unité des êtres, hymne à l'espoir.

Le jour qui s'achevait, même si aucun vivant ne le réalisait alors, fut le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Le Phoenix chantait.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Le ciel de nuit palissait à l'horizon, mais le village était encore submergé de ténèbres. Depuis une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, deux yeux guettaient. Dans la chambre immobile s'élevait le murmure d'une respiration régulière, telle les vagues s'écrasant sur le sable, venant et repartant dans une valse continue. La silhouette appuyée contre le mur écoutait ce discret chuchotement, alerte, détectant le moindre bruit et le moindre mouvement.

Erza veillait.

Les recherches du jour précédent c'étaient révélées infructueuses. Si, en visitant la mairie, les deux mages avait été agréablement surprises de se voir autoriser l'accès aux archives sans questions ou conditions - on leur avait expliqué que, pour des raisons historique, n'importe qui, même sans déclarer son identité ou ses intentions, pouvait consulter ces documents officiels, ce que Carla, sans le vocaliser, avait trouvé suspicieux - les deux heures passées dans une salle encombrée sous la surveillance d'une jeune employée ne les avait pas aider à retrouver Albus Dumbledore. Elles avaient appris qu'une famille de Dumbledore avait effectivement habité le village des décennies auparavant, mais que la mère était morte, le père disparu et la jeune fille décédée quelques temps après sa mère. Les deux frères, dont le nom n'était pas précisé, étaient partis. Leur maison avait été revendue. Rien, ainsi, ne restait qui aurait pu permettre de retrouver l'homme qu'elles cherchaient, s'il était bien lié à cette famille.

L'employée leur avait alors conseillé d'essayer de trouver une certaine Bathilda Tourdesac, une centenaire qui habitait déjà le village à l'époque où les Dumbledore y vivaient encore. La remerciant, les fées s'étaient rendue à l'adresse qu'on leur avait indiqué, seulement pour apprendre par des voisins que la vielle femme était partie en voyage. «Étonnant, la forme qu'a cette bonne dame pour son âge» leur avait confié un homme dans la quarantaine.

Le soir arrivant, les deux mages étaient retournées dans la ruine désertée - que, d'une façon étrange, personne ne semblait remarquer - elles avaient supposé que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec cette histoire " _d'invisible pour les Moldus_ ". Après avoir mangé, piochant dans les quelques réserves emportées d'Earthland, Erza avait décrété qu'elles avaient besoin de tours de garde - on n'est jamais trop prudent. L'approuvant, Carla avait pris le premier tour.

Tandis que sa compagne dormait, la chevalière contemplait la rue déserte. Le jour se lèverait probablement dans une petite heure. La cloche de l'église sonna six coups. La rue était déserte, tranquille.

Soudain, un pas rapide et déterminé retentit sur les pavés sombres. Un personnage vêtu de noir apparut. Il portait une longue cape noire et une capuche recouvrait son visage. En arrivant devant la vieille bâtisse que nul n'avait semblé voir le jour précédent, il ralentit avant de s'arrêter. La silhouette porta la main au portillon de fer, l'ouvrit, entra. Alors que l'étrangère s'apprêtait à réveiller sa compagne, l'inconnu leva la tête. Il s'arrêta en apercevant la fenêtre derrière laquelle la jeune femme veillait.

Et leurs regards se croisèrent.


End file.
